


Absolutely Smitten

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Swordfish [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Rainbows, Short, Short & Sweet, Title from a Dodie Song, pure fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Ondine is so in love it hurts
Relationships: Ondine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Swordfish [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001499
Kudos: 2





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to Dodie and watch Cottagecore tik tok's all day

Before Ondine met Kagami her life was in black and white. 

Everything was dull and bland, deep and monotone. But when she met Kagami? Everything exploded in color. 

Red was for her fencing outfit. She was graceful and never gave up, witch was something that the girl admired most in her. Kagami would be sweaty and sore, but even then Ondine would welcome her in her arms. She was her red. 

Orange would be for her personality. Some would say she was emotionless or cold, but Ondine saw a different side of her. The vulnerable and bright side of her. She was still a little reserved, but by time she would reveal what was comfortable, and her girlfriend would be there through all of it. She was her orange. 

Yellow would be for her favorite flower. Sunflowers were tall and confident, just like Kagami was. They symbolized loyalty, something that Ondine would give full front of. Longevity, a long life is what Kagami deserved, nothing should be cut short so she could achieve what she wanted. Adoration, which was how she felt to the other. The swimmer adored her. She was her yellow. 

Green is for how down to Earth she was. She was like the opposite to Ondine in that way, who liked to think and imagine and daydream. Kagami knew just how to ground her when needed, and for that Ondine was grateful. She was her green. 

Blue was for her hair. It was silky and soft, and usually Kagami didn't let anybody touch it. But when she allowed the redhead to play with it? She could daze for hours, raking her hand through it and brushing it and styling it. She was her blue. 

Purple was for her ambition and drive. Kagami would find a goal and stick to it. She wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted and it only made Ondine fall harder. She was confident in what she did and didn't care about anything others said about her. She was her purple. 

Before meeting Ondine met Kagami her life was black and white. But now? Now she saw in full rainbow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been an...odd/emotionally draining day so this was nice to type out.


End file.
